


Hope

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [80]
Category: General Hospital, Scorpion - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Walter makes it home in time for the holidays.





	Hope

Fandoms: General Hospital/Scorpion  
Title: Hope  
Characters: Sam McCall and Walter O'Brien  
Pairing: Sam/Walter  
Ratings/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Walter makes it home in time for the holidays.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, Scorpion, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 154 without title and ending.

Word used: Shortbread

LAB #80: *Hope*

Sam put away the shortbread cookies she had made for her husband. There was no telling when Walter and the rest of Scorpion would be home, so she'd just go to bed.

Christmas was tomorrow and even though her husband wasn't a fan of the holidays, especially since Megan had died last December, she wanted to change that.

Sam knew that Megan would want Walter to enjoy the holidays. She wanted to make them something her husband would enjoy, and held out hope that he would be home soon.

Sam had checked the windows and doors. She was on her way to bed when she heard his key in the lock, and raced back downstairs.

"You're home," she said happily, wrapped her arms around Walter's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm home. I made sure we finished up early in China. I wasn't gonna miss our first Christmas together as a married couple," he said and kissed Sam.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
